Leaves
by DelightfulChild
Summary: Early one fall morning the Delightful Children from down the Lane decide to pay Numbuh 1 a rather 'surprising' visit


A.N: Alright, since my new writing program seems to be working I've decided to upload another Delightful Children/Numbuh 1 story :) It's fluffier than the other one, but still simply cute and friendshippy, if thats even a word XD It's one of my older ones, but it was written when I began to get more of a handle on story writing, but anyway enjoy, read and review but please no flames ^^;

It was a chilly fall morning, though it was a weekend and many of the children of the neighborhood were still fast asleep in bed. The grand mansion at the end of the street though, lived five children who were an exception to the rule. The large oak doors of the mansion swung open with a soft creak, 10 hands currently pushing against the opposite side of it to open it. 5 children stepped outside into the chilly morning air on the recently sweeped orange doorstep. They shivered collectively, but weren't too bothered by the cold, as there were quite fancily knitted scarves wrapped around their necks. Blue for the 3 boys, and pink for the 2 girls. The Delightful Children from down the Lane sighed contently in unison, blinking their pale blue eyes once. A small smile graced each children's pale features as they stepped out together onto the well manicured front lawn, though the tips of the grass blades were tinged brown at this time of year, as winter was drawing near.

The Delightful Children always woke up early on the weekends, normally to get a head start on the days chores, though on this particularly lovely morning, the nice weather had lured them outdoors. It was the comfortably chilly type of weather, and gave them an opportunity to wear the scarves one of the maids, who was quite fond of them, had knitted for them. And they wanted her to know they appreciated the kind gesture.

They decided to take a short morning stroll around the neighborhood block. They began walking silently down the sidewalk, glancing up at the other houses that lined the streets, pausing infront of one residence in particular, their eyebrows knitting together as they narrowed sharply. The house itself was rather average,the same basic design of pretty much every other house in the neighborhood, sporting white painted walls and a bright red roof.

Though it was the 70 story treehouse growing litterally through it, that really grabbed your attention. Sector V of the Kids Next Door's treehouse, the Delightfuls sworn enemys, they regularly fought them. Though the bratty 5 always managed to somehow best them much to their and Fathers agrivation. The leaves of the tree itself however, they actually could admit, were a spectacular sight. Rich gold and brown leaves of all sizes and shapes thickly lined the wide branches of the enourmous tree. The lawn below was carpeted with them too, making it seem like a sea of leaves.

The Delightfuls glassy light blue eyes wandered to gaze down at them silently for awhile, when the childrens eyes suddenly lit up as an idea entered their hive mind, causing them to grin mischeviously up at one another. Eying a large pile of nearby leaves and dove into them, once they were situated, their 10 eyes peered out from the thick foliage, waiting and watching.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Nigel Uno, or more well known by his fellow knd operatives as Numbuh 1, had just been roused from his slumber by his mother, who insisted he not sleep the whole day away. He whined in protest but finnally had to drag himself out of his comfy bed and get dressed in his usual attire. A red turtleneck and grey shorts and his brown shoes, with 2x4 tech rockets contained on the inside that always came in handy. He yawned loudly, rubbing his coal black eyes and picked up his signature black sunglasses from his bedside table.

He briefly polished the lenses on his shirt, then placed them on his face. He smiled confidently at his reflection in his mirror, then left his bedroom, climbing down the stairs and going into the kitchen.

He had been sleeping more in his house lately due to the fact the treehouse had no windows really, and it was getting more chilly at night. Nigel's dad, Monty Uno, was sitting at the table and drinking coffee, he looked up at the sound of his son entering the kitchen. "Oh, Nigel, would you be a good chap and go get the morning paper for your old man?"Monty asked as he smiled over at his son, his accent lacing his voice. Numbuh 1 smiled. "Sure thing Dad"He responded, turning and going outside. He shivered as a chilly early morning breeze hit his face as the door opened and the early morning light shone against his pale features. He sighed aloud, completely unaware of the 10 eyes watching his every move, their owners preparing to strike.

The sector leader spotted the paper jutting out of a nearby pile of leaves and began walking over to it, leaves crunching beneath his shoes. Failing to notice a rather large leaf pile nearby shift slightly as the concealed Delightfuls prepared to spring, barely able to contain their giggles that began building up in their throats. They watched the operative intently, wanting to time this just right, closer,closer...

"SURPRISE!"The Delightful Children shouted at the top of their lungs in unison, assuming the craziest facial expressions they could muster, and leaping

out of the leaves with a loud rustling sound of the disturbed leaves. Numbuh 1's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he let out a semi-girly sounding yell of suprise, shouting something

along the lines of 'leaf monsters', only to be cut off as he was tackled into a large leaf pile by the Delightful Children. Leaves flew into the air in all directions, raining down upon the 6 children after their brief flight. Numbuh 1 had his eyes tightly closed in minor terror, and cautiously reopened them.

Coming face to face with Bruce. The operatives coal black eyes narrowed slightly in immeadiate hostility. The DC however, immeadiatly raised themselves up slightly, but not

enough to where the sector leader could escape, and broke out into a rather loud chorus of giggles. "You should have seen the look on your face Nigel!"They half spoke,

half laughed. Leaves now clinging to their neatly brushed hair and fancy attire, not that they seemed to care right now, too occupied with their accomplishment of

scaring Nigel out of his wits.

Numbuh 1 panted a bit, trying to slow his racing heartbeat, he frowned angrily up at the laughing Delightfuls as he lay on his back. "What are you Delightful Deviants trying to

do?Give me a heart attack?"Numbuh 1 spat angrily. The Delightful Children paused their laughter, having to gasp for air. They sighed loudly in unison, each raising a hand and

wiping a tear from their eye. "Aww, Cmon Nigel, wheres your sense of humor?"They giggled teasingly, not really particularly in the mood to be hostile at the moment.

"Its gone, like my HAIR!"Numbuh 1 shouted, growling softly in his throat. The Delightful Children giggled a bit at the recollection of that, each clasping one hand over

their mouth, trying to control themselves. That was enough nonsense for one morning. "Hilarious"Numbuh 1 grumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes from behind his sunglasses lenses.

"Its still pretty funny"The Delightfuls responded, giggling gently and poking his round nose, grinning abit collectively. Numbuh 1 blinked a few times in confusion and slight suprise,

but quickly regained his composure. He frowned, "Whatever, and would you guys mind getting off me now?"He spat in annoyance. The DC hummed, moving foreward and pulling the operative up

into a sitting position, Bruce crawling off him too. They sat back in the leaves, smiling calmly at the sector leader. "Better?"They chorused calmly. "Much,Thank You"Numbuh 1 said with a slight

nod of his head, eyeing them warily, since their calm demeanor usually meant they still had something up their sleeves.

He stood up and brushed off some stray leaves that clung to his clothing. He scooped up the newspaper that lay nearby, noticing that the DC were watching his everymove, and his

curiousity got the better of him. "Is there any particular reason you came by Delightful Dorks?"He inquired, squinting one eye at the 5 goody goody children. They hummed in thought,

then smiled, but not in the creepy manner they normally did, but in a friendly and almost gentle manner. Which caused the operative to blink a couple times in honest confusion.

"Actually yes Nigel, we just came to tell you..."They chimed calmly in unison, suddenly springing forward at the operative once again, knocking him back in the with much less

force this time. Nigel blinked in suprise. The Delightful Childrens light blue eyes glittered faintly and Bruce pulled the very confused and now faintly blushing sector leader into

a gentle hug. "Good Morning Nigel"The Delightfuls practically purred, closing their eyes and smiling collectively. Finishing their sentence in very happy tones of voices.

End Transmission


End file.
